


Discord and Chaos

by DavidB1000



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Please be a bit gentle, Plot Twists, Short, Surreal, a little rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: What if Leland had a boss? Codex had been around for hundreds of years after all. What if there was someone behind the scenes this entire time? Someone no one would ever expect? The most insane twist of them all?I've decided to put this up here. I hope some people will like it.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	Discord and Chaos

“Well done on your job, Leland. Really well done. Best job ever.” The woman's voice spoke with a trace of humor, and full on annoyance.  
Leland looked up at the woman and frowned. “I'm sorry.”  
“I've been working on this plan for 750 years, Leland. I've been twisting and manipulating things in ways you can't even fathom. I had to fake a person's memories for years. I've had to hire people to pretend to be related to me. A long lost father, so to speak. I've fundamentally shifted the power balance in the world for centuries. I've changed and tweaked, and altered things on a fundamental level. I was the one who unleashed the Bubonic Plague in the first place.” The woman spoke firmly.

Leland winced. “I was not expecting that.”   
The woman walked closer to him. “I've been doing this for so long, that I am not going to let my plans be foiled now of all times. Culling the world's population now is far more needed than it was ever before. Destroying MacGyver should have been left to me. Your haphazard plan had almost forced me to reveal myself. I had faith that you could do the job right, but you have harmed my faith.” She reached up and grabbed Leland by his neck, and lifted him into the air with a surprising show of strength. Leland winced, and dreaded the sensation of being held in the air with complete ease.   
“I have had many names over my lifetime, Leland, but one name in particular will always be the one I use. Echidna. The Mother of Monsters.” The woman spoke firmly and dropped Leland to the ground a split second later.

Leland rubbed his sore neck and stood back up. “I am really sorry.”  
“Fail me again, and I will mount your head on a pike for the world to see.” The woman spoke firmly.  
Her cell phone rang, and she frowned at the distraction.  
She pulled the cell phone out, saw the ID display, sighed, and lifted it up to her ear. “Hello, Bozer.” She spoke.  
“Hey, Riley! Uh, you kind of disappeared on us.” Bozer's voice was cheerful.  
Riley smiled. “Yeah, sorry about that, I had to take care of some things on my own. Nothing weird, don't worry.”

“Well, I was just calling to see if you saw the testimony by Mac in front of the Senate.” Bozer spoke.  
“Yes. I watched that, Bozer. Look, can I call you back, I'm really busy. Sorry.” She hung up and turned back to Leland. “I've wormed my way into the good guys over years and years. The voice of discontent in their ears, whispering. I've made monsters of men worse than you, and I've made actual monsters. Do not doubt my power, Leland. Now or forever.” Riley spoke and walked towards the exit to the room. “Like I said, fail me again, and I will literally mount your head on a pike, and give it to Mac as a gift.” 

“I understand.” Leland spoke.

“Also, did anyone tell you that you look like Jigsaw?” Riley grinned as she left through the door.  
Leland shivered. Meeting his boss when she was angry scared him.

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue to work on this if people want. Which will help reveal how the plot twist works.  
> Because it can work.


End file.
